Guidelines to Surviving our Wrath
by Varmint
Summary: Well, dear Justice League, you've crossed us. You made a list for us, so Jason, Deadpool, Robin, and myself have decided to make YOU a list. Let's see just how long you'll last before you cave... Kind of sequel to the first Guidelines. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hecks yeah, a spin off series from the original Guidelines! It's not like it took me more than a whole year or anything... Anyways! This is about Young Justice's rules for the Justice League! **

**Just so you don't get confused, Wally, Jason, Deadpool, and Robin are the writers of these rules.**

**So: Wally is bold.** _Jason is italics. _ Robin is underlined. _**And Deadpool is bold and italics. **_

**Rule #1, Superjerks: No people from other dimensions. **

**(We don't care if you're saving the Earth. You don't allow us, we don't allow you!)**

_Rule #2: No drinks. _

_(If I can't drink beer while around the kiddies, you cannot drink while out of suits. What kind of role models are you, anyway?)_

Rule #3: No using powers to erase citizens memories. 

(So what if Lois Lane figured out your secret I.D, Superdolt? You were asking for it with that extremely _flimsy_ disguise!)

**_Regla número four chimichanga: Your sidekicks are your responsibility. If they end up lost/kidnapped/taken by Jason, the ex-Young Justice, or myself, it is only your fault!_**

**_(... Well, it is! The voices in my head say so!)_**

**_Regla número quinta chimichanga!: You aren't allowed to arrest or track down anti-heroes or mercenaries that are not Deathstroke._**

**_(I have a code of honor. Don't you?)_**

Rule #6: Do not get members of the League of Shadows pregnant.

(... You know who you are... Innocents must not get hurt because of your insolence!... I know this too well...)

_(Yeah, the kid's right! It's all your fault Br-_ **Batman!**** Your lucky I kind of like you, Bat! Or else I would've let Jason continue.)**

**Rule #7: No inter-League marriages.**

**(You know who I'm talking about... Green Lanterns...)**

**Rule #8: No striking deals with villains.**

**(If we can't, neither can you!)**

**Rule #9: You are not allowed to use Mt. Justice as your own personal locker.**

**(... Have you no shame? No hearts?)**

_(You League lot make me sick!)_

_Rule #10: No movie, music, or book quotes._

_(It's cool from me and maybe from the Young Brats. But from you? It just sounds uncool and dated when you do it.)  
_

_Rule #11: No Vegas._

_(This does not need to be explained.)_

Finally! I can write more! Rule #12: Do not accept any gift from us, Ex-Young Justice. 

(This really is for your own good.)

**_Regel nummer tretten: No messing with the time stream._**

**_(We've screwed it up enough.)_**

**_Regel nummer fjorten chimichanga: No going rogue._**

**_(If you were with the League when you dissed us, you'll continue with them until you've lost!)_**

**_(P.S. I can speak Danish now!)_**

Rule #15: No going into the future to see who takes up your mantle.

(We don't care if it was accidental. If we can't do it, neither can you!)

Rule #16: No public make out sessions.

(You are adults. Stop embarrassing us younger heroes.)

_Rule #17: No social websites. Ever._

**Rule #18: Do not turn new Leaguers against teenage heroes.**

**(This will end badly for all of you.)**

**Rule #19: None of you are allowed to interrogate our villains.**

(Yeah! We like them insane and somewhat unhinged! Not lucid and calm!)

And Rule #20: Do not question the powers of Batman.

_(This is more for the newbies that don't know what they're doing. We may not like you, but we like the world with good people inside.)_

_**(Yeah! but seriously, Red, how dumb must you be to question Batman?)**_

**I know it's confusing, but I'm still seeing how I can do this. Anyways, this is these whackos setting rules for the League and enforcing them. That's what the whole story will be about.**

**Please review and help me create an awesome list for the League too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rule #1, Superjerks: No people from other dimensions.**

Batman nodded to Martian Manhunter, whom was standing by the very machinery that could make or break the League, signaling the Martian to turn it on. The green man hesitated slightly, seeing how he had many horrible experiences with this machine, but still turned it on.

The circle shaped contraption before Batman lit up in a purple swirl, commencing the job of opening in another dimension.

"Are you sure about this, Batman?" Superman quietly asked his old friend, standing beside the Bat himself.

Batman's frown never faltered. "Doomsday and Deathstroke have captured the rest of the Justice League. With those two working together, we need all the help we can get."

Superman's frown matched Batman's own now. "Can't we call in Young Justice? They seem to know how to worm into the hearts of villains."

Batman glared darkly at Superman, then chose to ignore him as someone stepped through the portal in front of them.

It was Batman himself. Older, darker, and somewhat more hunched over, but there was no denying it was the Bat. After him came an older version of the Red Hood, then a tall man dressed in all black suit with a blue bird on his chest, then two young boys that looked as if they were _both_ Robins.

Superman quirked an eyebrow at this odd bunch, but Batman's face merely continued emotionless.

"Where are we?" The alternate Batman growled as soon as the portal behind him closed, trapping him and his companions in this new dimension.

"Earth-16. We need your help." Batman answered before Superman could make a fool of himself.

At his words, the Red Hood from the other Dimension stepped forward, clearly holding a gun underneath his jacket. "Earth-16 you say. There wouldn't happen to be a Kid Flash, Talisman, Deadpool, and other me here that travel through dimensions, would there?"

Batman's eyes narrowed at the 'innocent' question, but before he could answer, the wall to their temporary hideout was blown up and Kid Flash stood; wearing his stealthy suit may add; there, pointing down at the heroes.

"You see, Slade! I told you they'd be getting reinforcements!" Kid Flash yelled, getting a growl from the Bat.

Why in the blue hell would he risk the Earth's fate now?

None other than Deathstroke stepped up through the rubble, placing a hand on Kid Flash's shoulder. "You have done very good, child. Maybe I will not kill you after I conquer the Earth."

Kid Flash's smug smile fell at these words as he took a step back. "Whoah, Mr. Terminator, I didn't think we'd be submitting the Earth to your rules. I just thought we would catch the League breaking one of the rules."

These words actually made all the adults there stare at Kid Flash, all of them stunned at what he had just said. "Excuse me?" Deathstroke asked.

Kid Flash shrugged and dug his hands in pockets that should not have been attached to his tights. "Well the League screwed my Team over with a bunch of rules so we're just getting some revenge. And one of the rules is no visitors from other dimensions."

And with those words, Red Hood and Deadpool suddenly appeared behind the other dimensions Bat Family and kidnapped them, leaving Kid Flash smiling as they disappeared.

Batman growled dangerously as he saw their last hope leaving them while Deathstroke stared at Kid Flash. "You would really put the whole Earth in risk for vengeance?"

Kid Flash smiled cheekily at him. "Yep. See ya." And with that Kid Flash was gone, leaving Deathstroke with three unnerved heroes.

"Well, that was-"

"Oh, I forgot something else, Slade." Kid Flash appeared out of nowhere, standing beside Deathstroke once more. "While you hunted these guys down we liberated the captured Leaguers and took down Doomsday. Thanks for the help."

And with that he was gone once more, leaving Deathstroke completely dumbfounded. "Just how much does this Team of yours hate you?"

* * *

_Rule #2: No drinks._

"Man, a beer after a long day's work is just what I need!" Green Arrow exclaimed as he threw himself in a plastic chair of the Watchtower's Cafeteria, Vigilante, Flash, and Plastic Man nodding beside him.

All the men had their beers in hand and were about to open them, only to have them suddenly blow up in their faces.

The four heroes blinked in shock and confusion as the liquid that was supposed to be in their mouths ran down their hands, all utterly surprised.

"What. Was. That?" Green Arrow asked, blinking in shock.

Far away from where they sat, Red Hood shared a high five with M'gann.

* * *

Rule #3: No using powers to erase citizens memories.

"Okay, Mesmera. All I need you to do is erase her mind of the past two days and we'll be in the clear." Superman told the young woman as Lois Lane sat before them, blindfolded, gagged, and restrained.

"You sure about this, Superman?" The white haired woman asked, turning slightly to look at the Man of Steel.

"I am _extremely_ sure, Mesmera. Now, come on, do what you do best." He nudged the woman forward, who nodded and stuck her hands out.

Her bright blue eyes became white as she prepared to erase Lois Lane's memory, but before she could do so, a white smoke bomb blew up before Superman and when it was gone, so was the young hero.

"What the?" He asked in shock, then looked down at the floor to find a small business card.

_'I took Mesmera. She's cute. I think I'll get ice cream with her. -Robin.'_

Superman's scream of rage was heard all the way in the Watchtower.

* * *

**_Regla número four chimichanga: Your sidekicks are your responsibility. If they end up lost/kidnapped/taken by Jason, the ex-Young Justice, or myself, it is only your fault!_**

"Okay, Artie. I just need you to behave for tonight. Just tonight and I'll get you whatever you want." Ollie pleaded with Artemis, who was sitting down in his couch. "Just don't give Gloria any trouble and you'll get what you want."

The blonde rolled her eyes at the thought of needing a babysitter, especially one that was so old and prudish, but still nodded when Ollie gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"I'll behave." She mumbled, making Ollie smile and grasp her hands.

"Thanks, Artie! Remember, this is my last chance with Dinah! If _anything_ screws this up, I'm never going to get her back!"

"I know, Ollie..." Artemis murmured, but it's not like the man heard her. He had already closed the door before she even answered.

"Okay, Arthura." Artemis' babysitter, a middle aged woman with a few streaks of white in her black hair, walked into the room just then, holding a bucket and mop. "Time to do chores."

Artemis groaned as soon as she said that, but before Gloria could scold her, then main door to the Queen Mansion burst open, revealing Jason, Wally, and Robin dressed in civilian attire.

"Unhand the teenager, you monster!" Wally pointed menacingly at Gloria, making the woman drop her cleaning supplies. "No teen should ever have to clean their parents mess!"

"To freedom, Artemis! We must screw up your father's date so Dinah never accepts him!" Jason announced as he ran into the house, threw Artemis over his shoulder, and ran out once more.

As soon as he was clear, Robin ran after him, but Wally stayed behind. "We'll have her back before midnight." He said, then ran after his friends.

Gloria just blinked in shock.

* * *

**_Regla número quinta chimichanga!: You aren't allowed to arrest or track down anti-heroes or mercenaries that are not Deathstroke._**

"Deadpool, do you understand your rights?" Wonder Woman asked a restrained Deadpool, whom was semi-conscious.

"Chimichangas are delicious~"

"Unhand the delirious idiot, Diana!"

Wonder Woman stiffened and sighed as she turned around. "Which child is it now?" She asked herself, only to find Red Hood standing before her, aiming at her with his handguns. "What do you want Red Hood?"

"The restrained idiot named Deadpool." Red Hood growled back.

Wonder Woman just rolled her eyes and took the handcuffs off Deadpool. "All yours."

With that she flew off, leaving Red Hood with a delirious Deadpool. "Did you pay my hooker to leave? We were having all kinds of fun!"

* * *

"Stop following me, Super Jackass!" Red Hood growled as he jumped from building to building, Superman hot on his trail.

"You killed a senator, Red Hood! It's my job to turn you in!" Superman yelled back as he flew past the ex-Bat, hoping that the capture of Jason wouldn't turn up many surprises.

As he got closer to the young man and was almost able to grasp him, a sudden scream of "Kryptonite barrage!" stopped him dead in his tracks.

Red Hood smirked from inside his helmet as he jumped for cover behind an air conditioning unit, all the while Superman stayed floating in space.

"Special delivery from the Bat Cave!"

Suddenly Superboy was standing before Superman with a giant bazooka on his shoulder, making Red Hood chuckle.

"Now Conner, please think about this-"

"Nope."

And the gun was activated, blasting Superman with kryptonite.

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rule #6: Do not get members of the League of Shadows pregnant.

Robin's mouth formed a sneer as he looked down at the child standing before him, the kid glaring up at him.

"Why don't you wipe that sneer off your face?" The kid growled, blue eyes trying to pierce through Robin's sunglasses.

"Why don't you wipe that stupid out of your body?" Robin answered, making the child growl and cross his arms.

The kid couldn't have been older than five, but by the gods, he was smart _and_ annoying.

"So, Bruce dear, would you be able to take care of Damian or must I take him back to the Shadows and train him to be an assassin?" Talia al Ghul asked as Bruce led her back to the front of the house, where Robin and Damian were glaring at one another.

Bruce sighed and rubbed at his eyes, thinking hard on this. His child; a product of his _rape,_ mind you; could become a superhero under his tutelage, or return to his mother and become an assassin that would undoubtedly turn against him.

"You make take care of him, you know what they say about rights of a mother and what not!" Suddenly Robin was handing the young child over to Talia, surprising both adults.

"Richard!" Bruce called to stop the boy, but the thirteen year old was already pushing Talia and Damian out of their house.

"Don't let the door hit ya where the good Lord split ya, honey!" Robin ignored his father, pushing Talia out of the door. "And please never come back here unless you want to face a group of psychotic teenagers!"

With that he slammed the door and leaned his back against it, sighing in relief as Bruce glared at him. "We sure dodged a bullet with that kid, didn't we?"

* * *

**Rule #7: No inter-League marriages.**

"Whoever disagrees with this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest for Green Lantern's and Hawkgirl's wedding spoke, looking over all of the guests.

Everyone that had come was a superhero dressed in their costume, the heroes getting married having decided that it would be best to not put anyone's identity at stake. The heroes all looked at each other, almost as if daring one another to say something, but no one spoke.

"Well, seeing how there's no-" The priest began to speak, only for the large doors of the church to bang open.

"I object!"

All of the heroes turned to the outburst and most actually groaned, finding Artemis, Robin, and M'gann standing there, all dressed in pretty fancy clothing while pointing at the priest.

"We all object! Those monsters cannot get married!" Robin announced, making the priest sigh.

"Well, young boy, while it is mighty impressive how much you care for these two-" The priest started to say, but Artemis interrupted him.

"Shut it, Old Man. Deadpool, deploy the bomb!" She yelled into comm link, then all three teens ran away from church.

"What bomb?" Green Lantern asked his best man, the Flash, who only shrugged.

Batman only frowned darkly and braced himself.

"Bonzai, bitches!" Deadpool screamed through the speakers, and before any of the heroes could even react, gallons upon gallons of paint, glitter, and feathers fell on them. "You all look so pretty! Almost as if Adam Lambert and Lady Gaga got together in a concert!"

* * *

**Rule #8: No striking deals with villains.**

"Decide, Superman. Will you save Metropolis and the _thousands of innocent lives_, or will you save the life of your _best friend_, Batman?" Zod asked evilly as the Man of Steel knelt before him, completely crushed and broken.

To Zod's right there was an inclined, metal table that held an unconscious Batman, an extremely dangerous looking gun slowly beginning to activate. Then, to Zod's left, a small pedestal with a red button stood, the very red button that could destroy the city of Metropolis.

"What..." Superman breathed. "Do you _want_ from me, Zod? You've..." A cough racked the broken man's body, making Zod smirk evilly. "Taken _everything._"

Zod smiled down at Superman, for he knew that it was because of _him_ that the Man of Steel had been reduced to such a pitiful sight, then he leaned down and grabbed Superman's chin.

"But- there _is _a third choice. An ultimatum, if you'd like." Zod grasped the man's chin tightly, making Superman's blue eyes look straight into his own. "Join me, Kal-El. Become my partner and together we can rule the galaxy."

Superman's blue eyes searched Zod's own, and, finding that there was no way to save both Batman _and_ Metropolis without the deal, sighed. "Only if you promise to never conquer the Earth. We can find another planet to mold in Krypton's likeness."

Zod's smile never faltered as he straightened up and nodded in confirmation. "No harm shall befall this sphere of _dirt_, Kal-El. I pro-"

"No! Bad Zod! Bad Zod!"

Before either Kryptonian could even analyze the newcomer, Kid Flash sprayed Zod's face with what looked like an Axe bottle, pointing with his free hand at Zod. The contents of the spray made Zod scream in pure agony and throw himself at the floor, undoubtedly to protect himself.

Superman cringed in pain, having already felt that same spray on his own face.

"Bad Zod! I already told you: you cannot make deals with the Justice League!" Wally scolded, still spraying Zod. "They are forbidden from doing this! I explained this to you before you tried to conquer the Earth!"

"What in Krypton is that devilish contraption!?" Zod screamed in pure agony, all the while Wally 'tsk'ed and shook his head.

Then Wally looked at Superman, still feeling disappointed in Zod. "Kryptonians, am I right? Such crybabies."

* * *

**Rule #9: You are not allowed to use Mt. Justice as your own personal locker.**

Guy Gardner smirked to himself as he stepped through the Zeta Station, his dirty gym locker in hand with a box in the other.

"Nothing like the kiddies old house to store your stuff, eh, Gardner?" He asked himself as he entered the Mountain, looking around in a smug manner.

"Yes, nothing like it, huh?"

Gardner jumped as he heard this voice, turning around as fast as he could.

Behind him stood Aqualad with Superboy, both boys glaring darkly at the Green Lantern. "You humans have a bad habit of contaminating homes that are not your own." Kaldur growled, his tattoos starting to glow brightly.

"Now, wait a minute kid, you're not supposed to be living here..." Gardner took a step back, only to gasp as his back hit something.

He jumped and turned around to find Rocket glaring darkly at him, her brown eyes blazing hatefully.

"How about we teach this litterer a lesson?" Superboy asked as he punched his own hand, walking towards Gardner.

"Now, wait a minute guys! Let's just talk about this! Please! Please! Pl- Oh dear mother of God, someone save me!"

* * *

_Rule #10: No movie, music, or book quotes._

Captain Marvel crept through the small kitchen, unsure of what he was to do. His teammates had all been taken, leaving the Captain alone in an abandoned hotel with a psychotic villain that was hell bent on making him her student.

"Oh, Pretty Boy~!"

The captain froze as soon as he heard the voice, stiffening so that he didn't even breath.

"Oh, you're so beautiful~ Perfect for me!~"

Captain Marvel slowly turned around to find the villain standing at the entrance of the kitchen. And, even though he knew that this was a very serious problem, the Captain couldn't help but notice his surroundings.

"Are _you_ talking to _me_?" He asked, smirking shyly.

The villainess chuckled in pure ecstasy, feeling extremely attracted to the captain, but a very loud groan stopped any adult from speaking further.

"Jeez Louise! Must you make everything to dull and boring?"

Captain Marvel's eyes widened as Kid Flash suddenly appeared in front of him, frowning deeply. "You know better than this, Cap! You shouldn't be making us hate movies!"

The man only hung his head.

* * *

"Hera, give me strength!" Wonder Woman exclaimed as she prepared to face off against a mind controlled Superman.

"Yes, give her the strength to stop ruining good quotes for us!" Jason snarled from his position being held down by Zod. "The gods know just how much they don't want to give her _any_ kind of strength!"

* * *

Flash giggled as he kicked the bathroom door open, knowing that his nephew was on the other side. "Here's Johnny!"

And suddenly he found himself face to face with a giant ax, Wally holding it with a dark glare. "You. _Never_. Ruin. The Shining." _  
_

**Please review. And if you have any rules you'd like to see, please feel free to share them with me. I need some help creating rules for the League.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Rule #11: No Vegas._

"This mission will take us to Las Vegas, Nevada." Batman said as he explained the recent mission to his small team, which consisted of Green Arrow, Vigilante, and Guy Gardner.

The newest villain had a knack for draining super powers so they couldn't take any of their big guns, leaving Batman with very limited resources.

"Excuse me... Pardon me... Move!"

Batman sighed as he heard the all too familiar voice trying to make its way through the assembled men.

Wally popped up from in between Vigilante and Green Arrow, making both men look at him with quirked eyebrows, but he just ignored them. The boy was dressed in a very expensive looking business suit, complete with a tie and glasses.

"Yes, Mr. Batman, correct?" Wally asked as he accommodated the glasses on his face, looking down at a giant stack of papers in his hand.

Batman's eyebrow twitched as Wally continued speaking, knowing that nothing good would come from this. "Here's a restraining order, stating that neither you nor any of your Justice League buddies- excluding Green Arrow, Vigilante, Shining Knight, Creeper, Red Hood, and Captain Marvel of course- can _ever_ enter Las Vegas. _Ever_."

Batman growled audibly as he took the papers from Wally's hand, making the ginger nod at him. "It was nice doing business with you. Have a good day." He turned around, then stopped to smile at Vig and Arrow. "Gentlemen." And with that left.

There was silence as the three other Leaguers waited for Batman to finish reading, and when he did, the man was clearly angered. "Green Arrow, Vigilante, find Creeper, Shining Knight and Red Hood. We cannot help you on this mission."

Green Arrow's eyes widened at this and he asked, "Just how are we going to find the Red Hood? He hates us!"

Batman looked at him with disinterested eyes while Vigilante sighed and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "The Bat's not an idiot. He knows yuh got Jason on speed dial."

* * *

Rule #12: Do not accept any gift from us, Ex-Young Justice.

"Miss Wonder Woman?" M'gann asked, standing before the woman with her hands behind her back and wide eyes.

"Yes, child?" Wonder Woman asked as she leaned to better hear the girl before her.

Sure, while the teenagers had proved they were dangerous adversaries that were completely against the Justice League, Wonder Woman still believed that the girls were salvageable. If only she got them away of the males in the Team... Maybe they could be helped.

M'gann looked down with a slight blush, making the woman smile. "Well, you see..." The teen stuttered, making Wonder Woman smiled. "The team has been pretty mean to you... a-and the League, s-s-so I..." M'gann quickly thrust a gift into Wonder Woman's arms. "I just wanted to give you this to make up for their stupidity!"

The woman blinked in shock as she grasped the brightly decorated box, then looked up to thank the Martian, only to find that she was gone.

Wonder Woman blinked down at the gift, smiled, then opened the box.

A green smoke wafted out and rendered her unconscious in less than a second, making the shadow behind her morph into the form of Robin.

"WW took the bait. I repeat, WW took the bait. I will complete the rest of the prank now." He spoke into his comm link, all the while walking towards the fallen Amazon.

_"Do not get caught, Bird Brain. Call in if you need back up."_

A few hours later, Wonder Woman awoke to find herself tied up with only her underwear on, Flash and Guy Gardner tied up to her back in only their underwear too.

The princess of the Amazons sighed as she hung her head. "Accepted gifts from the teens?"

"Superboy gave me mine." Flash mumbled.

"Zatanna was really nice when she gave it to me..." Guy answered.

Wonder Woman only sighed in annoyance and regret.

* * *

**_Regel nummer tretten: No messing with the time stream._**

"Maybe, Bruce, if I stopped your parents murder..." Green Arrow gasped as he crouched behind the dumpster, which was hidden inside the alley in Gotham.

Batman glared darkly at the blonde archer, grasping his shoulder tightly. "No. All that will do is ruin the future, Green Arrow. Do not do anything."

The blonde man frowned deeply at the command, but his face morphed into one of shock when he saw the one person they all dreaded to see her.

Batman followed his line of sight and groaned.

None other than Kid Flash was standing before the Wayne family, smiling broadly as he put a hand up to stop the mugger. "Stop!" He exclaimed, making Batman- yes, _Batman_- smack his face.

After that, Kid Flash, Batman, and Green Arrow all had to return to the past to make sure Bruce's parents did indeed get mugged, just to avoid the crazy future they met. One in which everyone had robot monkey slaves and Wonder Woman ruled over masochist men.

* * *

**_Regel nummer fjorten chimichanga: No going rogue._**

"That's it, man! I can't stand this anymore!" Guy suddenly yelled as he ran into the Watchtower's Founder's Room, where the main Seven of the League were together. "Those kids dyed my hair! _Again_!"

Superman sighed as the Green Lantern motioned to his now bright blue hair. Which had been changed from its normal style into an anime like mohawk. "They freaking added extensions!"

"Now, Guy, let's not be hasty." Superman said as he stood up, holding his hands up as a sign of him not being a threat. "They're just children..."

Guy's eyes were wide, and suddenly he slammed his hands against the table in front of him. "That's it! I want out of the Justice League! I want to go back to Oa and never see those damned children _ever_ again!"

Silence ruled over the room after Guy said this, all the adults shocked while Guy glared at all of them.

"Are you sure, Guy?" John Stewart asked, sympathizing with his fellow Lantern.

"Look at my hair, John. Just yesterday they tied me up with Wonder Woman and Flash in only underwear and I've been their main target since _before_ you disbanded them!"

There was a fast knock on the door before Guy could continue and Red Hood entered the room with Robin, both of them carrying a briefcase.

"I am sorry, Mr. Gardner, but we cannot allow you to leave the League just yet." Red Hood spoke respectfully, hauling his briefcase onto the table to open it.

Now Guy found himself between two of his main tormentors, whom were searching for something in their cases. "This contract you were forced to sign yesterday clearly states that you cannot leave the League to return to Oa until the Team is reinstated." Robin nodded, pulling out a piece of paper with his signature.

Guy stared at him for a few seconds before screaming, "I was _forced_ to sign that!"

"A signature's a signature, Mr. Gardner." Red Hood shrugged, showing him an extra copy of the paper.

Guy sighed in exasperation, then growled, "Well, then, if I can't leave the League, I'll just become a villain!"

Red Hood hissed through his teeth- or at least Guy thought, but it was kind of hard to tell with his mask and all- "Nope, sorry, can't do that either. You can't leave the League for any reasons. Well, until you allow the Team to be the Team again."

At this Red Hood looked at the Founders, who all either glared at him or shook their heads.

"Besides," Robin chuckled. "What could _you_ do to turn into a villain?"

Guy glared hatefully at the boy, taking a step towards him. "Would murdering an acrobatic little prick count?"

Robin now laughed nervously and gulped audibly, then patted Guy's shoulder. "Of course that would count, but you'd just end up in jail if you did that so why don't we just leave before any harm befalls me, eh, Red?" He babbled, then ran out of the room.

Red Hood shook his head as he followed his younger brother, nodding at Guy. "Pleasure doing business with you."

With that he left, leaving Guy to turn to the League. Superman just stared at him while Flash chuckled. "You can't leave, dude. They got your signature.

* * *

Rule #15: No going into the future to see who takes up your mantle.

"Huh, I always had my money on Roy becoming the next Green Arrow. I never thought he'd turn into an Arsenal." Green Arrow muttered as he munched on popcorn, comfortably seated on a lawn chair on a roof in Star City as said hero fought off a giant serpent.

"I know, right?" Kid Flash asked from his spot beside the blonde, also comfortable on a lawn chair. "But I honestly had no idea you'd have a kid to become Green Arrow."

The blonde nodded, munching on popcorn. "He's a bit young though."

"What? Ollie, what are you doing here?"

Suddenly there was a teenage girl standing before them, wearing a red skin tight suit that had a yellow arrowhead on its chest, with yellow knee braces, red boots, yellow arm braces, red gloves, a red domino mask and a yellow hood and small cape.

Green Arrow and Kid Flash both looked at each other, then the man turned with a nervous smile. "Just enjoying the show, kid."

"What the? Can't you help us out?" The teenaged girl clearly was angered, motioning to the monster the Arrow clan was fighting.

Arsenal and this world's Green Arrow were both being held by giant tentacles, while Black Canary did her best to not be taken.

"Speedy, right?" Kid Flash was suddenly standing in front of the girl, making her take a step back because of how fast he moved.

"Yeah." She answered, looking at him warily.

"Well, you see, GA over here is kind of- Hurry, Queen! Turn the machine on!" Kid Flash had somehow taken a hold of this Speedy and spun with her, building enough momentum to throw her straight at the tentacle monster.

Green Arrow hesitated as he saw the girl fly straight into the monster's tentacle, but Kid Flash grabbing the remote control beside him snapped him out of his shock.

"Did you really have to throw her?" Green Arrow snapped, then sighed in relief as Black Canary broke the tentacle that held Green Arrow with her sonic scream.

"Yeah, Ollie. Now let's go see if _I_ have a legacy!" _  
_

Green Arrow rolled his eyes, then asked, "We don't tell anyone about this?"

Kid Flash pressed the red button on the remote control, making a purple vortex appear before them. "Of course not! If the Team finds out I brought you along on a time trip, they'd be all angry that I broke a rule for you!"

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Rule #16: No public make out sessions.

"Oh, Superman~" Lois sighed as she held onto the Man of Steel's strong shoulders, smiling widely at the man.

"Lois, you have-"

"Oh, shut up!"

Lois had once again pulled the man into a kiss, surprising Superman, but soon enough, he melted into the kiss and hugged her tightly.

This would have been the best kiss ever for either of them, if not for just one small thing.

"Bad Supey!" Kid Flash suddenly yelled, holding out his trusty spray bottle and spraying Superman with it.

Unfortunately, some of it also fell on Lois, so Kid Flash quickly had two screaming adults in agony. Kid Flash frowned slightly as he looked down at the two withering in pain on the floor, all the while he shook his head.

"If you can't do the time, don't do the crime."

* * *

_Rule #17: No social websites. Ever._

"~There's_ nothing in this world as gratifying as the defeat of one's worst enemy. Be it a deadly struggle against our body or the deadly struggle against Black Manta. It is always a #sweetvictory~_ ... What the hell, Kal?"

Kaldur let his head fall in shame after Wally read his King's latest tweet, knowing that this was the greatest embarrassment he could live through.

Wally sighed at Kaldur's beaten demeanor, then placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Kal, but you know what I must do now."

Kaldur sighed and nodded slowly, "I just wish this didn't have to happen. My King must not have known how dangerous it would be to join this Tweetr."

Wally nodded with a breath, patting Kaldur's shoulder. "You're right. But no Leaguer must have _any_ kind of social media accounts. And your king is openly embracing it."

"I know." Kaldur admitted, extremely saddened by what he must do now. "Do you have the handcuffs, rope, pink paint, and embarrassing boxers?"

Wally smiled and nodded rapidly, producing a backpack out of thin air. "You ready, Fish Sticks?"

"Yes. I am ready." Kaldur answered, moving to the Zeta Beams.

"Let's hand out some discipline."

* * *

**Rule #18: Do not turn new Leaguers against teenage heroes.**

"Listen here, Gypsy." Guy Gardner said as he wrapped an arm around the Hispanic hero, who looked at him in shock. Since when did such a prestigious Leaguer speak to the rookies? "I like you, and because your face is too cute to have it messed up, I want to share a very important secret with you."

With this, Guy led the woman to a storage closet, which happened to be pretty spacious, and turned to her. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." He said as soon as he saw Gypsy's worried face. "I just want to help you so you can avoid getting hurt."

Gypsy cocked her head to the side, wondering what the Green Lantern meant, and voiced her concerns. "What do you mean? There's always the threat of getting hurt in this job."

Guy smirked lightly as he nodded. "Yeah, you're right. But, you see... Have you ever heard of Young Justice?"

Gypsy looked around the room and sat down on a tall crate behind her, looking directly at Gardner. "Yes. That was the Justice League's reckon team, or something like that, right?"

The Green Lantern nodded, then wrung his hands together, looking all around the room suspiciously. Gypsy was really starting to wonder if the red head was going through some kind of phase, but he started speaking before she could question him.

"Yeah, exactly that. You see, this was a team composed of teenagers that did reconnaissance for the Justice League. But, after a few months, they went bat-shit insane. Attacked the League and still continue to do so." Guy explained, all the while Gypsy listened attentively. "And while they still act like heroes, they are dangerous kids and attack when the Leaguers least expect it."

Gypsy was completely interested as Guy spoke of the Team, seeing how he had a glint in his eyes that made the story seem even more realistic. But, as Guy explained some of the things the teenagers had done; like tie him up in front of the Injustice League; she saw something move in the shadows.

"Um, Guy?" Gypsy shyly asked, completely sure there was someone else in this room with them.

Guy's story telling stopped completely as he closed his eyes, body completely tense. "There's someone behind me, isn't there?"

Before Gypsy could even answer, a teenage boy with red hair, green eyes, black hoodie, and black pants ran into the light, smiling wickedly as he spoke to Gardner.

"Okay, so, I'm feeling somewhat happy today, so I'll let you pick your own punishment, Guy. Would you rather be chucked out of the Watchtower without your power ring, or would you rather attend M'gann's tea party?"

Guy breathed out as he looked at Gypsy with sad eyes. "Gypsy, if you ever do _anything_ in your time in the Justice League, make sure you don't anger these kids. Make one misstep and they punish you, no matter how small the mistake."

Now the boy smiled as he shrugged somewhat bashfully. "Oh, Guy! We don't mean to punish you all the time! But you _do_ break the rules!"

Now the boy placed his hand on the man's shoulder and looked him directly in the eyes. "So, which punishment is it?"

That day, Superman found himself having to save Guy Gardner from dying in outer space.

* * *

**Rule #19: None of you are allowed to interrogate our villains.**

"Give it to her." Batman growled as Harley struggled in her chair, tied down by her hands, feet, and neck.

"Let me go Batsy! I never did nothin' ta yuh!" The clown growled, trying to get out of the chair. "Puddin' made me do it! An' I ain't tellin' you notin'!"

At these words, Wonder Woman returned into the padded room with a syringe in hand, glaring down at the clown. "This is your last chance, Harley. Tell us where the boy is..."

Harley only glared at the woman and stuck her tongue out. "Suck me, Wonder Whore!"

The taller woman's eyes widened in shock and insult, and before Harley could even react, had the syringe sticking out of the clown's neck.

***Time Skip!* *I like monkeys!* *Wally is pure evil!* *Time Skip!***

"Harley! Thank God we found you!" Kid Flash exclaimed as he found the clown staring blankly at the wall of an abandoned warehouse, just... sitting there. "Harley?" He asked as she just stayed there, never turning to him. "Are you okay?"

"Everything I've done..." Harley whispered, making Kid Flash's eyes widen. "I owe _so_ much to the people I've hurt... I'm going to turn myself in..."

"NOOOOO!" Kid Flash screamed as he fell to his knees, all the while Harley continued ignoring him. "THE LEAGUE GOT TO YOU! I HAVE FAILED YOU, FATHER!"

* * *

And Rule #20: Do not question the powers of Batman.

Creeper sighed in boredom as Batman droned on and on about the importance of catching the bad guys without breaking their bones. It's not like he broke them on purpose. Nor was it Creeper's fault that those villains just happened to run their faces into his fists and legs all the time.

"Listen, Batsy, I like you and all, but even _you_ can't last a whole fight like the one I came out of without breaking a few bones or cracking some skulls." Creeper interrupted Batman, unaware of Batman's slowly increasing anger. "Look, I like you and all, but you really should stop acting as if you were God or a Chimichanga. It's kind of insulting."

There was complete silence in the briefing room as Creeper's team; which had consisted of Hawk, Dove, and Supergirl; looked at the yellow skinned man with wide eyes.

"Excuse me?" Batman asked in a tense voice, face stony and completely covering up any of the feelings Batman could be feeling.

Creeper sighed once more, then leaned on Dove's head. "You're the goddamned Batman! But that doesn't mean you're the goddamned Chimichanga, you dig? Besides, you're just a human that uses fancy trinkets to stop the bad guys. I've seen _dozens_ of those!"

Batman's frown became deeper with Creeper's words, and he started walking towards the green haired man to punch him straight in the face.

But, before he could do anything, Rocket suddenly appeared out of nowhere and wrapped the man in a bubble. "Let's split!" She yelled, and Batman turned to suddenly find himself on the end of a knockout arrow.

"Run, Rocky! We have to save this idiot!" Artemis yelled, running out of the briefing room.

"Hah! I told you Batsy! You're not the Chimichanga!" Creeper laughed all the way out of the Watchtower and a bit after he entered the Young Justice Mountain.

**Please review and if you have any ideas for rules, this is your last chance to tell me. I'll be posting the new set of rules in a day or two.**


	6. Chapter 6

Remember- **Wally. _Deadpool._**_ Jason._ Robin.

* * *

**Now, we've had some requests from people that happen to follow our Young Justice blogs, so here are some rules they have suggested!**

With acknowledgements from us! I promise we're not trying to steal any of your ideas!

**_No promises._**

_Now that the idiots are finally done speaking, From SharKohen:_

_Rule #21: Under no circumstances is the League to interfere with the ex-Teams relationships._

_(That is dangerous for any idiot that tries this. Icon tried it with Rocket. That didn't end well.)_

Rule #22: You must learn to appreciate modern music.

(Much like the Justice Brigade's hits.)

Rule #23: Mentors in the League must always provide a listening ear to their students heartbreak rants and related emotional outpourings.

(Green Arrow dealt with both Artemis and Roy. If he did it, you have to too!)

**_(I can speak Russian now!) Nomer pravila dvadtsat' chetyre: You are FORBIDDEN to attempt sending me back to my universe! _**

**_(There's a reason why I'm here!)_**

**_From janzen222: _**

**_Nomer pravila dvadtsat' pyat': New recruits, don't try to tell the kids what to do._**

**_(The League tried that once. Look how that ended.)_**

**Rule #26: Never interrupt me when I'm singing Bink's sake.**

**(We all have to admit it. We like our drinks. And I like singing about said drinks. Just... Don't try it.)**

**From Crazy By Insane:**

**Rule #27: Don't insult the Chimichanga. Period.**

**(This needs no explanation.)**

Rule #28: If we can't watch our wrestling, you can't watch your fight shows either.

(Oh yes, we know about your traitorous ways.)

**The following rules are our own.**

_Rule #29: Remember: Silence is golden, duct tape is silver._

_(This is to help you idiots.)_

_Rule #30: Do not try to convince Superboy he can fly._

_(That's old and tacky. I've done it like ten times myself!)_

**_Rule Number 31 chimichanga!: Don't push any shiny buttons._**

**_(Take this advice from a shiny-button-pushing-ex-addict.)_**

Rule #32: If we can't unleash Martha Kent on Superman, neither can you!

(Seriously... What's wrong with you guys?)

Rule #33: Zeta Teleportation is supposed to help you save the Earth. It's not to go on vacation.

(We know going to the Bahamas is tempting, but it's not allowed.)

_Rule #34: Superpowered animals may be cute, but they are not your friends._

_(Just try putting Doctor Fate's helmet on one.)_

**Rule #35: No bothering Lex Luthor. He is a dangerous and cunning adversary.**

**(If I've learned this by now... And you haven't... You're screwed...)**

**Rule #36: Some heroes aren't as accustomed to Earth as others. Do not use this to your advantage.**

**(... We know it's you, Creeper.)**

**_Ruler fixes number 37: No planking. _**

_**(... Creeper...) **_

_**King Under the Mountain Number 38: You are not allowed to throw the following Leaguers from the Watchtower: Guy Gardner, The Flash, Green Arrow, Captain Marvel. We are okay with the rest.**_

_**(You can throw Creeper or Booster Gold out for all we care! Just don't target those four.)**_

_Rule #39: The Question's mind is insane. His conspiracies are his life blood. Do not question them._

And Rule #40: Do NOT eat M'gann's or J'onn's cookies.

(Again, this one is to help you.)

* * *

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Now that the idiots are finally done speaking, From SharKohen:_

_Rule #21: Under no circumstances is the League to interfere with the ex-Teams relationships._

"I..." Conner stuttered underneath his breath, his cheeks as bright red as Wally's hair.

In front of him stood none other than James Jesse, also known as the Trickster. Both boys were soaking wet after a small mishap with James' most recent prank idea, but they stood close to the other.

Conner closed his mouth as his face went redder, but, deciding words weren't good enough, pulled James into a deep hug.

"Thank you for being my friend, James." Conner finally said into James' blonde locks, making the slightly smaller teen blush brightly.

"O-of course, Conner. A-anytime..." James stuttered out, scratching the back of his head awkwardly as Conner still held him.

But before Conner could say anything else to his friend, a lightning bolt came out of nowhere and Conner was picked up by an unseen force, leaving James to blink in surprise. Conner was left dumbstruck as well as the mysterious force flew him far away from Central City, finally putting him down after a few minutes of travelling.

He was landed on the top of a Metropolis building, only to have his eyes widen as he saw who had taken him.

"Captain Marvel? Why did did you kidnap me?" Conner asked, more curious than angered.

"Well... James Jesse is the Trickster... And Batman told me to make sure you didn't hang around too many villains..." The Captain explained lamely, chuckling nervously.

Conner only sighed and shook his head. "Want to help me TP the Founders room?"

"Holy Moly! Of course!"

* * *

Rule #22: You must learn to appreciate modern music.

"We're the youth against adults! Fighting 'till the war's won! We don't care if we end up getting jailed!"

"By Oa! Somebody make the racket end! Or shoot me! Please!" Guy Gardner screamed in pure agony with his hands covering his ears, all the while the loud music blasted all around the Watchtower.

"Whoo! Sing it loud, pardner!" Vigilante cheered as he danced to the beat of the music, the only hero enjoying himself apart from the Creeper.

"KKKIIIIIIDDDSSSSS!" Superman screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks because of the pain he was in.

"Sing it with me, Supey!" Creeper yelled, jumping onto Superman's back. "We'll throw away our whole liiivveessss~!"

* * *

Rule #23: Mentors in the League must always provide a listening ear to their students heartbreak rants and related emotional outpourings.

"And then the jerk smiled at me as if he had done nothing to me! Can you believe that Uncle J'onn?" M'gann cried into a handkerchief, hoping to hear some kind of answer from her uncle.

But when all that she met was silence M'gann looked up, only to find her room devoid of anyone but herself. "Uncle J'onn?" She asked again, then looked down at her bed.

Right where her uncle had been seated there was a small sheet of paper. It read 'I.O.U.'

* * *

Zatanna cried onto Doctor Fate's shoulder, completely heartbroken. "And then... Then Robin leaves me in the middle of the Pizza Place as if we weren't on a date! Just to play video games with that stupid Wally!"

Doctor Fate only sighed softly as he patted the young girl's shoulder, really hating having chosen Zatara as his newest body.

"And today he greeted me as if nothing had even happened!" Zatanna sobbed loudly, making Doctor Fate narrow his eyes.

This Robin would not get away with taking away his study time.

* * *

**_(I can speak Russian now!) Nomer pravila dvadtsat' chetyre: You are FORBIDDEN to attempt sending me back to my universe!_**

"No! Please, I beg you! Black Widow's so scary!" Deadpool howled as he thrashed in his bonds, trying to knock into any of the heroes that were transporting him.

"She sounds frightening. I hope she gives you proper punishment, Deadpool." Wonder Woman smiled darkly at the masked mercenary, making him scream in fear.

"No! Don't make me! Please! I promise I'll be a good boy! I can be potty trained! I won't pee on Superman's couch anymore! Just please don't send me back home!" Deadpool pleaded, but just made Superman make a disgusted face.

"You peed on my couch?"

But Deadpool just ignored him and stared at the large purple vortex a few feet in front of him, eyes wide as it neared him.

"No! Please! Please!" He shook his head, thrashing violently, but his words were ignored.

Green Lantern picked his bound body up and threw him into the vortex, smiling as he disappeared completely.

"That's the end of Deadpool." Flash smiled, "Now just need to find a way to calm Jason down."

But not even a second after saying this, Deadpool came screaming back in through the vortex, landing on Flash's back.

"Oh my God! It was so scary in there! Iron Man said so many mean words mommy!"

Batman sighed as he neared both men on the floor, then picked up a piece of paper that was strapped to Deadpool's covered chest. He was wearing a full body metallic suit, meaning he could not even move an inch.

'Keep him. If you ever send him back, we _will_ wage war. ~Love your completely sane Avengers.'

"And Hawkeye made an arrow impale my head!"

* * *

**_From janzen222: _**

**_Nomer pravila dvadtsat' pyat': New recruits, don't try to tell the kids what to do._**

"And that's why you do not tell the kids what to do." Jason finished with a decisive nod, eyes closed as he stood in front a projector's screen.

On the screen there was a mushroom cloud, much like the one from Nagasaki. The four heroes bound and gagged before him were staring at the screen with wide eyes, filled with fear.

"Yep. The kids do whatever they want. And if you tell them what to do, they do the exact opposite." Green Arrow said from his spot beside Jason, pointing at the screen with one of his arrows. "So if you tell them to _not _press a button, or to save the world..."

"This will happen." Jason finished for the blonde.

None of the four heroes ever went back to the Justice League.

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rule #26: Never interrupt me when I'm singing Bink's sake.**

"Yo-hohoho! Yo-hohoho! Going to deliver Binks' sake!" Wally sang at the top of his lungs, jumping as he did a small pirate jig.

He had been singing the same song ever since he had been let out of school, having caught the singing bug from his good friend and partner in crime, James Jesse. That boy was an anime fan; much like the rest of the Young Justice team; so he always brought some new fandom to Wally.

It just happened that today was the day he chose for One Piece.

"Yo-hohoho!" Wally sang once more, only to suddenly have a green piece of duct tape slap over his mouth.

Wally blinked in shock as he was unable to sing anymore, not completely understanding what was going on.

To his surprise Hal Jordan floated into sight, green ring glowing as the piece of duct tape continued obstructing Wally's singing ability.

Hal frowned down at the red head, "You shouldn't be singing, Wally. It's dangerous for people around you."

The glare sent his way would rival that of Batman's. Then, without Hal even expecting it, Wally whipped out a small black box, which had a Deadpool design on it.

"Wait, kid, what are you-"

He was cut off by Wally pressing the red button inside and a seated Deadpool eating a chimichanga suddenly landing on his head.

* * *

**From Crazy By Insane:**

**Rule #27: Don't insult the Chimichanga. Period.**

"They actually revere food?" Ice asked Fire as they walked down the halls of the Watchtower, both women giggling as they gossiped.

The Brazilian woman laughed softly as she hid her mouth with her hand, eyes glinting with mirth. "Yes, and they even hold ceremonies for their 'religion'. Kids, huh?" She asked, shaking her head softly.

Ice laughed with her best friend, unaware of the danger looming above them.

Robin's eyes were narrowed as he looked down at the women, fists opening and clenching at their words. "This is _our_ religion... Do we not have a right to religion anymore?"

Jason placed his heavy hand on the younger Bat's shoulder, sighing softly. "Guess we'll just have to teach them a lesson, Little Bird."

That day, Ice and Fire finally found out just why Guy Gardner was so afraid of the Young Justice Team.

* * *

Rule #28: If we can't watch our wrestling, you can't watch your fight shows either.

"Celebrity Death Match!" The gathered heroes cheered as the TV show appeared right after the news, all of them with money or food in their hands.

"Yeah, Britney Spears vs. Miley Cyrus!" Green Arrow whooped, beer in one hand while the other held hundred dollar bills.

"Can't wait ta see tha' Miley filly get 'er ass kicked!" Vigilante laughed loudly, almost knocking down Green Arrow's beer.

Vixen rolled her eyes at the men's enthusiasm, but still eyed the money in her hand with a mischievous glint. If her calculations were correct, Miley Cyrus would win and she would get most of the money the boys were betting. This plan was perfect. It was full proof.

This was a small Watchtower tradition known only to the most trusted of heroes. Green Arrow, Vigilante, Vixen, Flash, Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, Supergirl, Hawkgirl, and Plastic Man were the only ones allowed in these secret meetings that consisted of gambling and drinking.

"Please, Miley will win! I tell you that!" Green Arrow pushed Vigilante away, getting a loud chuckle from the slightly older man.

"Sure, Arrow! How 'bout yuh put yer money where yer mouth is?!"

Green Arrow growled and grumbled, then fished in his quiver and brought out a large stack of dollar bills. "Here's the money! Where's your witty comeback, eh, Vig?!"

Vigilante whistled loudly as he tipped his hat up to look at the large stack of money, then shook his head. "Fella, I'll be happy when I take my winnings from tonight! New mustang for poppa ta break!"

Green Arrow grumbled as he sat down with a huff, but took sips of his beer as the match began. The bell rang and both clay-made women neared each other, immediately beginning to fight.

"Kick her pale ass, Britney!" Vixen yelled as the blonde punched the country star, making her fall flat on her ass.

"Don't you dare give up, Country! Gotta prove Vig wrong! And insult his birthplace too!" Green Arrow growled, getting a deathly glare from the cowboy.

The rounds passed and Britney was leading by just one win and this was the last match. Green Arrow's anger was showing, all the while Vigilante's amusement was growing.

"If Miley wins this, there'll be over time and she could win that! Britney doesn't have any resistance!" Green Arrow murmured to himself, then he looked up at thd screen in hope.

And just as Miley was about to throw the last punch to ensure her place in overtime, the TV screen suddenly went blank and the lights in the room went off. There was a moment of silence in which none of the heroes moved, then the lights went back on and there was a note taped to the television.

Vigilante went up to it, all the while Green Arrow struggled to keep his anger bottled up, then cleared his throat and read. "Y'all can't finish watching this. Give us back our wrestling and we'll give this back to you. Until then, watch some Sesame Street."

The scream that Green Arrow let loose scared even Batman.

* * *

**The following rules are our own.**

_Rule #29: Remember: Silence is golden, duct tape is silver._

Flash was driving everyone out of their minds. Deadpool had forced several Monster cans down his throat and thrown him into the Watchtower to just see the insanity unfold.

And Green Arrow was ready to chuck Flash out of the Watchtower and into space.

"Canyoubeliveshedidthat?! It'slikeshewantedtohurtmeonpurpose!" Flash gasped as Green Arrow squeezed his eyes shut and kept his hands clasped over his ears, so distraught and annoyed that he even tried to use his hat as earmuffs.

This didn't work.

"AndwhenIaskedherforcookies, shedaredtellmeno!"

Flash's rapid speak was barely understood when he had it under control, but now that he was speaking so fast, almost nobody understood. Vigilante growled in annoyance as Flash continued his one way conversation, eyes narrowed into a glare as the speedster blurred from in front of him to beside Green Arrow.

Green Lantern banged his head loudly against the wall, doing his best to block the unintelligible nonsense, but stopped when he found that there was silence. Wasn't Allen babbling right now? What had happened?

Guy pushed off of the wall and, ignoring the blood that was falling from his forehead, looked at the heroes before him. Green Arrow and Vigilante were smiling in contentment all the while Flash was vibrating in place, arms on his face to...

"Is that duct tape?" Guy asked, shocked to find the man struggling with it.

Green Arrow turned to him and nodded with a smile. "Guess Wally doesn't hate us _that_ much."

* * *

_Rule #30: Do not try to convince Superboy he can fly._

_(That's old and tacky. I've done it like ten times myself!)_

Red Hood and Kid Flash stood with arms crossed and scowls on their faces, glaring down at the scene beneath him.

Booster Gold, Captain Marvel, and Blue Beetle were on top of a smaller building than their own, Conner with them, and they were trying to get the clone to fly.

"But, I only have _half_ of Superman's DNA... I don't _think_ I can fly..." Conner muttered, scratching the back of his head nervously as he looked up at Captain Marvel with sad eyes.

Usually, he didn't trust others. But he did trust these three men. They were like the fathers and uncles he had never been lucky enough to have. He trusted them and loved them. And he knew they loved him.

Captain Marvel looked away from Conner because of how bad he felt for doing this to the clone, but Booster and Beetle just kept large smiles plastered on their faces as they let their hands fall on either of the teen's shoulders.

"Of course you can, boy! You can fly! Don't let others tell you you can't!" Booster told him, smile never faltering.

"Our greatest enemy is ourselves, Conner! Let you beat you!" Beetle agreed, all the while Conner looked up at them with a confused gaze.

They were speaking less coherently than usual.

"Now go fly, Birdy!" Both men yelled together, and before Conner could react, they were grabbing him and throwing him from the roof of the building.

Kid Flash sighed as he heard screaming as he fell, then he turned to Red Hood. "We don't even need to punish them. They'll be punished enough by Conner."

"Let's go get some chimichangas, dude." Red Hood sighted, but had to admit that it was kind of funny to hear Conner screaming as he fell. "Can't believe they're also stealing our stuff."

**Please review.**


End file.
